warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Techno Legion
I think your warcry should be "For the Emperor and for the Omnissiah." Whut's the Omnisiah or whutever you wrote there? TardirProductions 14:29, December 3, 2010 (UTC) The Omnissiah is the Adeptus Mechanicus machine god. He's more or less the Adeptus Emperor. More or less, if he's part of the Adeptus Mechanicus, its highly unlikely his war cry wouldn't have something to do with the Omnissiah. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 23:28, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Anyway, as I was saying before on the Knights of Wrath talk page, the Techno legion would not incorperate Techpriests. A Space Marine Chapter is for Astartes only. normal humans that are invovled with the Chapter are Chapter Serfs. No way the Mechanicus would send high ranking Techpriests to serve as Chapter Serfs. Supahbadmarine 17:21, December 11, 2010 (UTC) I smell NCF Imposter101 17:42, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Imposter, could you try not to declare NCF without elaboration. The comments on these Talk pages are supposed to be constructive, not declarations to start a Witch Hunt. Supahbadmarine 17:45, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Well the "We build Titans and dont have any Techpriests" part is very NCF and the Mechanium would not give Space marines the tech to do it. Plus the only normal humans that are tag along with the chapter are serfs Imposter101 18:03, December 11, 2010 (UTC) The Techno Legion co-operates with the Adeptus Mechanicus very often, and they are one of the Mechanicus' most trusted Chapters. TardirProductions 18:39, December 11, 2010 (UTC) They still cant build titans! (Imposter 101 slams a axe into the computer screen) THEY CANT BUILD TITANS! Imposter101 18:45, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Tardir, Tardir, Tardir... where do I begin... (oh and imposter you don't need to be insulting *tsk*, *tsk*)... Well first of all, as my colleagues have stated an Astartes Chapter is not capable of constructing a Titan. This is for several reasons: #Resources: The resources required to build a Titan are immense. Even something 'as small' as a Warhound Titan is massive and would require huge amounts of materials to construct it. #Time: As well as not having the resources, a Chapter would not have the time to construct such a vehicle. Titans can take hundreds to thousands of years to construct. #Techpriests: Astartes Chapters do not have techpriests. This role is taken up by the Techmarines who care for and repair the vehicles of the Chapter. Techmarines are not trained to build Titans, which brings me over to my next point... #Training: Only Techpriests are given the information on how to build Titans. Hundreds of them are required during the construction of such a mighty vehicle/weapon. And as Chapters don't have Techpriests they wouldn't have the knowledge to construct such vehicles. #The Mechanicum: The Adeptus Mechanicus would not approve of such activites and even attempting to do so would be viewed as heretical So... unless you have your Chapter as being fully incorported into the Mechanicus in a similar way that my chapter the Prophetic Forgiven are a fully a part of the Inquisition, they cannot have access to Titans, let alone be capable of building them. Yours Cal_XD, Esquire. --A Shadow Before the Dawn 19:27, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Okay then, the Techno Legion are a part of the Adaptus Mechanicus. TardirProductions 19:34, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Well in that case you will need to explain why, how and when they were made a part of the Adeptus Mechanicus. I have quite a detailed histor on my Prophetic Forgiven which explains how they became a faction of the Inquisition, why it happened and when. Also you will need to clear up their successor chapter. It is very unlikely that they would be descended from the Iron Warriors. And if they were the Mechanicus wouldn't let them near their stuff. However, if you make Iron Hands successors then that would justify their obsession with machines. You should check out the canon Praetors of Orpheus for ideas on having a chapter with an advanced technological understanding. However, I can't find a canon chapter which has a Titan attached to it permanently. --A Shadow Before the Dawn 22:31, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Well, if you want, try to check out if there stands somewhere that a Mechanicus Chapter can't have a Reaver. TardirProductions 00:23, December 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm not quite sure what you mean. I did find a fanon chapter on Dakka Dakka which were Iron Hands successors , who in effect worshiped an Impereator (or was it a Warlord?) Titan which they were charged with maintaining (under heavy supervision of the Mechanicum). In their fluff the titan is destroyed and the Chapter as a whole is very shaken as they revered the machine with awe. If I find the link I'll post it for ya. If a Chapter is being charged with a seige( or something similar that requires heavy artillery) they may be trusted to use Titan (under Mechanicus supervision). However, although the Titan may count as being part of the Chapter it would probably remain in Mechanicus Colours. You could even make your own Collegia Titanica Legion in order to justify having a Titan within the Chapter. Maybe the Chapter are charged to protect the Forge World on which they are based and to explore new worlds on behalf of the Collegia, providing protection to the exploration fleets. These are just a couple of ideas. --A Shadow Before the Dawn 02:37, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey guys. I think I have a comprimise that would make everybody happy. However, it would entail the Techno Legion not being an actual SM Chapter. Please tell me if you are interested Tardir. Supahbadmarine 02:38, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Im not trying to be insulting Imposter101 11:18, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ........... TardirProductions 15:53, December 12, 2010 (UTC) So, are you interested in listening to my suggestion Tardir? Supahbadmarine 16:59, December 12, 2010 (UTC) I am listening. TardirProductions 20:00, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Okay, here is what I am thinking. There is a particular Imperial sub-sector with a high concentration of Forgeworlds. These world are absolutely essential to the surrounding sector, as they as they supply all of the nearby Imperial forces. However, the region of space that these Forgeworlds are located in is notoriously unstable and dangerous, With frequent attacks by Xenos and Chaos forces. In order to protect these world a task-force is formed, the Techno Legion. It is formed of Skiitari forces, Titan Legions, Nearby Imperial Guard Regiments and Space Marine Chapters that are friendly with the Adeptus Mechanicus. Out of respect, the Chapter Master of one of the Chapters is given command of the rest of the legion. This way you could have Space Marines in charge of titans, thought they would not construct or pilot them themselves. What do you think? Supahbadmarine 20:08, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Nothing of that explain their high rate of Tech Marines, but i will do that myself. Anways good idea, but i won't use that Chapter Master thingy, their Chapter Master is the most trusted and expirienced Techmarine evar. TardirProductions 14:57, December 13, 2010 (UTC) I dont think you can just say he's the best eva , experianced would be better. Imposter101 16:33, December 13, 2010 (UTC) He is one of the best, at least. TardirProductions 17:55, December 13, 2010 (UTC) That sounds good , an Experinced Tech Marine is a Deadly Techmarine Imposter101 18:06, December 13, 2010 (UTC) I am glad you liked the idea. This way it is much more than just a SM Chapter. Supahbadmarine 18:23, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Now with all my history of names(If you knew how many i have came up with almost everywhere, you'd know it!) i have kinda run out of names, and need help. Any suggestion on the name of the sector? TardirProductions 22:48, December 13, 2010 (UTC) How about the Omnimarines. Supahbadmarine 03:23, December 14, 2010 (UTC) That fits better as a Chapter name. TardirProductions 13:30, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Glad to be of help. Supahbadmarine 18:45, December 14, 2010 (UTC) How about the Braxis sector? Supahbadmarine 13:38, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Yea, that might be good. TardirProductions 14:32, December 16, 2010 (UTC) I thought that they were going to be a joint taskforce instead of a Chapter. Supahbadmarine 17:39, January 2, 2011 (UTC) It was, but it evolved into a Chapter with Imperial Guardsmen in the Chapter. TardirProductions 18:23, January 2, 2011 (UTC) can the Emperor's Iron be allies with the Techno Legion? Primarch11 20:14, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Of course, i needed some allies wich isn't canon or created by myself. TardirProductions 21:19, January 14, 2011 (UTC) How about the Techno Legion and the Blaze Ravens be allies? The Blaze Ravens could be testing new expirimental anti-xeno tech from the T. Legion. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 17:40, July 22, 2011 (UTC) About Hyper-Toxin weapons. Im a bit worried that tyranids would just adapt and brush it off. BTW can I help think of possible inventions? Like Titan-buster bombs...or an full automatic astartes sized shotgun! XD Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 18:21, July 26, 2011 (UTC) The Hyper Toxins aren't as they sound. If anything genetic comes into touch with it the genetic substance will rot in a matter of seconds. It is incredibly improbable to adapt to be even a little bit resistant to it, and completely impossible to become completely immune to it. Also, anyone who uses Hyper Toxin weaponry, or anyone of which is going to be near it needs to wear special armour, or full Power Armour with a special helmet and oxygen tanks on the back. Also, i am having an idea on an Assault Bot of which is effective against large vehicles and small Titans, but thanks for the ideas. If you have more ideas that you think would be a cool weapon for the Blaze Ravens to test just tell me, and i'll see if it is something the TL would consider. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 19:22, July 26, 2011 (UTC) A list of inventions... *Bio-Titan-buster bomb, or Bug Bomb- made to take down bio-titans. *Some sort of Magnetizing weapon- cause havoc for necrons. *An Incediary Torpedo- Anti Hive Ship *A automatic Shotgun variant of the Bolter -more powerful than bolter, tears tyranid amor and lightly armored targets to shred at close range. Good for close quarters, inside Hive Ship, Orks, etc. *Ground-Shatter Warhead- Cluster bomb that shatters a solid surface and trips up a titan. This results in the Titan falling on its face. *Shoulder fire Heavy Bolter/Recoiless cannon...thing- IDK check this out *Experimental energy shielding or laser weaponry. *Bunker-buster that shatters bunkers really deep underground - Anti Iron Warrior :3 *Chain-Power Fist. Power Fist with spiked chains along its hands and fingers -Crush/Shred things at the same time! ):D *Wrist mounted blades/chainblades/power blades. *Unmanned combat drones? Aerial drones, etc. *Sonic Bomb -Blows ears off *Flaming Wood chipper of doom... Naaaa just kidding! XD *Power Mace -If that doesn't alreay exist. *Experimental Light-Bending camoflauge. How is this for a start? :D Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:25, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that's good. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 00:42, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey, may'be a major point of the TL could be the TL reverse engineering xeno-tech? -DirgeOfCerberus111 06:39, July 27, 2011 (UTC) WOW. I just look back at the list of inventions...It's like a doom's day shopping list! XD -DirgeOfCerberus111 06:39, July 27, 2011 (UTC) "Come to the newly opened Doomsday Weapons store, AKA the Techno Legion! We make weapons against ANYTHING! And we make them extremely powerful, for THREE TIMES THE REGULAR PRIZE!!" And maybe. They could maybe make some kind of Shuriken weapon, or enhanced Plasma weaponry. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 06:54, July 27, 2011 (UTC) ROFL thats actually what i've been thinking the TL has become! XD. IDK about shuriken weapons, (not very imperial), but trying to fix the plasma weaponries exploding problems, sure! BTW I added "The List" as a new section, did you see the update? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 07:00, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, i noticed. And yes, they have become the store you should go to when the Zombie Apocalypse begin. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 07:01, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok, i added most of your ideas. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 08:36, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Just wanna say that i'm loving your recent additions. Mk. IX eh? Its about damn time someone made the next addition. BTW as for a theme-song...IDK Daft Punk? Their all about Techno. I'm in search of something like Julien K - This Machine, but more about construction or something. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 20:36, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Combination of 3 chapters gene-seed? Their own titans? Cured the Black Rage? Oy brother! This is an example of a bad fanon chapter. No offense man, but it's got Mary Sue written all over it. They didn't cure the Black Rage. They somehow managed to avoid it. And if you would be kind and please tell me what Mary Sue means? I have never really found out. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 13:32, August 12, 2011 (UTC) This chapter is not Mary-Sue. I'd know.Bladiumdragon 16:06, August 20, 2011 (UTC) A Mary Sue (or Gary Stu), is an overpowered, superman-type fanfiction character, who is the best at everything, and never beaten at anything. A good expample of a Mary Sue is a character who is supposed to be the best and brightest, downright loveable, saves the crew in the nick of time, graguated at the top of her class at the youngest age in galactic history character. Such characters are never killed off because of these reasons, and if they are they are either mourned by the galaxy ending whatever series they were in, or return two weeks later as part of a secret mission to defeat the Big Bad, or even worse, both. They are universally hated by all, and more than less likely, the personafication of what the author wants to be. The only thing worse than a Mary Sue character is an author character in which the author inserts himself into the story, and is thus invincible (as no one wants to kill themself off right?). That is a Mary Sue. Vivaporius 16:36, August 20, 2011 (UTC) That cleared up a lot, thanks. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 00:48, August 21, 2011 (UTC) You could explain the extra techmarines by the presence of a lot of amoured eqipment. My fanon chapter, the Sons of Thunder, have extra techmarines because they put a special focus on armoured warfare. Bluebeard2 14:51, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tardir, I have been reading about the Necrons (forget the update). The Tau have a sort of EMP missile/weapon (like yours) and Necrons arent effected. At all. So I doubt the Legion's bomb would work. Well I just thought I should tell you that. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 04:40, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Will they be wnventing next-gen Terminator Armour?Because someone really needs to get that done. Maybe one of them built it as a side project when he had time free (ie did it as a hobby) using bits of Dreadnought, bits of existing Power Armour/Terminator Armour models, and other random junk lying around the forge. Slug gunner fan (talk) 15:16, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Mark IX? How did i miss that? Tardir if you are listening you need to change it. Power armor is only to Mark VIII, and that's canon. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 17:56, May 21, 2013 (UTC) a number of points in this are against Mechanicus canon and i feel they should be point out (and hopefully this can get worked on cuz all hail the admech) 1) how does the AdMech "own" a SM chaper, doesn't Ordo Reductor already do that job and then some? 2) How in the hell did SM end up owning a forge world, forge worlds are not only shrines to the Machine Cult but also centers of imperial production and war trade. 3) I am going to point this obvious one out ''Known Inventions ''